la dragona con botas
by kitsune96
Summary: Y, calzada con las botas que Lucy acababa de regalarle, Wendy fue a la casa del Dragon Slayer de fuego dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga con sus problemas amorosos, aunque, ciertamente, Lucy no será la única beneficiada con esta intervención. Este summary es una mierda, así que solo pasen y lean, si quieren NaLu RoWen


Tenía mis deditos congelados por el frio y, ademas estaba aburrida, asi que pense "y si hacemos un fanfiction? te puede desaburriiiiir" (si , al igual que yo, tienes esa cancioncita pegada en la cabeza sufre conmigo).

* * *

Wendy temblaba ligeramente cuando tocó la puerta del departamento de Lucy, hacía un frio de puta madre y ella incluso había caído en la tentación de quedarse echada al lado de la chimenea junto a Charle (era realmente imposible sacar a la exceed en un día frío de ese lugar), pero no quería dejar plantada a la Heartfilia

—Hola, pasa— Wendy le devolvió el saludo antes de entrar

—hace frío, ¿eh? — La menor asintió, sintiendo la nariz congelada —deberías ponerte al lado de la estufa— no era demasiado grande, pero debido a que el departamento de Lucy no era tan grande, esta hacía bien su trabajo. La Marvell se quitó los empapados zapatos

— ¿no tenías algo más abrigado para los pies? — le preguntó la rubia mientras se acercaba con una taza de té caliente y dos trozos de pastel (tres leches, no de fresa, sino capaz que Erza se hubiera ido a meter a su refrigerador)

—No, mis botas me quedan un poco pequeñas, además tienen la suela gastada, creo que tendré que comprarme otras muy pronto— declaró dando un suspiro, lo cierto era que ella no era del todo aficionada a gastar dinero en ese tipo de cosas

Aunque bien que le hacían falta

—Espera un poco…— la mayor se levantó del sofá y entró a su cuarto, la peliazul la escuchó revolver algunas cosas, para cuando salió, tenía algo en las manos

—estas fueron un regalo que mi padre me envió cuando estábamos en la isla, me quedan bastante pequeñas, pero creo que a ti te sentaran bien, además están nuevas…—

En sus manos tenía un par de botas para nieve de color azul, bastante felpudas en el interior, con el dibujo de unas alitas blancas en la parte donde debía ir el tobillo, una cinta de color celeste sostenía un cascabel

— ¿en serio puedo quedármelas? —

—Si, a mí me quedan pequeñas y sería un desperdicio, además son bonitas— la Marvell las recibió con algo de timidez y se las probó

Le quedaban perfectas

—gra…gracias Lucy-san—

—de nada…—

Estuvieron un buen rato charlando de trivialidades

—por cierto, ¿no ha venido Natsu-san a verte? Casi siempre está aquí— la intención de la Marvell era cambiar el tema a ver si podía evitar contestar a las afirmaciones de la Heartfilia acerca del "mucho tiempo" que ella pasaba con el Conbolt últimamente, sin embargo, pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues la expresión de la rubia cambio a una mueca de tristeza

—No hemos hablado desde hace un par de días—

— ¿qué? ¿Por qué? —

—verás…—

Al parecer, Lucy no sabía a ciencia cierta qué carajo le había pasado a Natsu, pero este le había hecho una escena solo comparable al berrinche de un niñito, Lucy lo había mandado a paseo debido a que el Dragneel se negó a decirle lo que le molestaba y no habían hablado desde entonces

Wendy no pudo evitar molestarse un poco con ambos, maldición, no eran precisamente "adultos" pero tampoco eran unos críos y en serio ella consideraba que debían hablar las cosas. Pero al parecer, ninguno tenía la intención de dar el primer paso

—yo lo haré—

— ¿qué? —

—si Natsu-san no quiere decirte qué fue lo que le molestó haré que me lo diga, solo dame un rato—

—Wendy, no es necesario que…—

—tómalo como una compensación por las botas, ¿te es más fácil aceptar mi ayuda de esa manera? — a ella realmente no le gustaba que sus amigos estuvieran peleados

Más aun sabiendo lo que sentían el uno por el otro

(Porque en serio hay que ser gilipollas para no darse cuenta)

—Has lo que quieras— la menor sonrió —a veces puedes ser realmente obstinada, ¿lo sabías? — Wendy sonrió de manera nada inocente

—pasar tiempo contigo y Natsu-san no podía terminar en nada bueno, incluso…si lo pongo así es _casi como si fueran mis padres_— no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción ante el sonrojo de Lucy

_Alguien aleje a esta cría de Mira o cierta persona la va a pasar muy mal_

Antes de que la menor se fuera, la rubia la detuvo

—Por cierto, Wendy— ella se volteó —doikiteru…— dijo enrollando su lengua unas 7 veces más que Happy mientras mostraba la más picara de sus sonrisas

La Marvell se sonrojó hasta las orejas

— ¡vuelvo pronto! —.

* * *

Romeo iba mascullando maldiciones mientras cargaba un putamadral de bolsas de la compra, maldita sea, él ayudaba a pagar el 25% de las cuentas de su casa (bastante si se tomaba en cuenta su edad) entonces ¿por qué él era el único que tenía que llevar a cabo la desagradable tarea de comprar comida? ¡Era injusto!

Lo que parecía ser un torbellino que sonaba como un cascabel pasó a su lado

Wendy se devolvió, con toda la calma del mundo, a saludarlo

—Hola— Romeo respondió al saludo revolviéndole el cabello, una pequeña venganza por el gesto que la Marvell tuvo en él durante su infancia

— ¿Cómo estás? —

—Bueno, aunque tengo algo de prisa—

— ¿por qué? —

—Estoy haciéndole un favor a Lucy-san—

—ya veo, oye… ¿Cuándo termines quieres ir a tomar algo? Abrieron una cafetería al lado del mercado, una taza de chocolate puede ser hasta 70% cacao según lo que me dijeron—

Un receta para la diabetes

Aunque esta invitación estaba bastante premeditada, al fin y al cabo, el chico estaba perfectamente consciente de la debilidad que tenía Wendy por el chocolate, en especial el amargo

Por ende…

—Claro— no iba a rechazarla —muchas gracias—

—De nada—

—entonces, nos vemos luego—

Bueno, ahora tenía una motivación extra…

* * *

Natsu estaba cabreado…Todavía

Y eso no tenía nada más que un motivo, es decir, que un sujeto se acercara a Lucy con cara de baboso era una cosa, que le pidiera sacarse una foto con ella ya era suficiente para querer matarlo, pero ¿qué ella aceptara? ¡¿Y que para variar el tipejo ese pasara el brazo por su cintura y ella no le dijera ni mierda?! Eso había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso

Para variar, estaba el bastardo de Loke, ese maldito león pervertido…

Ya lo tenían harto los constantes coqueteos con su dueña

Se acercó raudo a la puerta, esperando que fuera quien el esperaba, pero se topó con la pequeña figura de Wendy

— ¿pasó algo? — interrogó preocupado, no era como si la chica fuera a su casa con frecuencia

—No en realidad, quería hablar contigo sobre algo— Natsu la dejó entrar. La Marvell sonrió al ver como Happy estaba felizmente echado al lado de una chimenea encendida

— ¿entonces de qué quieres hablar? —

—es acerca de lo que ocurrió con Lucy-san, fui a verla hoy y lucía un poco triste, ¿qué ocurrió? —

El chico se sentó y cruzó de brazos

—Yo…ya estoy harto de que otros tipos se le acerquen, no sé por qué, pero me molesta mucho—

— ¿lo has hablado con ella? —

—se enojó cuando lo intenté—

—Natsu-san… ¿Cómo lo intentaste? —

Él recordó el berrinche que había hecho

—Tal vez no de la mejor forma— admitió

Wendy sonrió

—Natsu-san— tragó saliva, preguntándose si era lo más adecuado preguntarlo tan directamente — ¿tú quieres…a Lucy-san como tu pareja? —

Natsu sonrió

—sí, me gustaría que lo fuera—

— ¿entonces por qué no se lo dices? Si no quieres que otros chicos se le acerquen deberías hacer tú el primer movimiento—

—No sé si pueda hacerlo sin cometer alguna estupidez— el Dragneel pareció pensarlo, quizás si…

—entonces yo lo haré—

— ¿eh? — Wendy sacó de detrás de su espalda una pequeña grabadora —lo siento, pero quería asegurarme de que sacaría algo de esto…—

La peliazul iba huyendo de un nervioso Natsu. A ver qué te daba una mejor propulsión: viento o fuego

Hasta el momento, la menor iba ganando, pero por poco…

Lucy estaba sentada en su escritorio cuando

— ¡Lucy-san atrápala! —

— ¡dame eso! — Natsu cayó encima de la pequeña Dragon Slayer (la que sintió como se le trizaban un par costillas) justo después de que la joven hubiera lanzado. Para cuando se trepó por la ventana, la Heartfilia ya la había prendido…

Wendy no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero vio a Lucy decir algo con el rostro sonrojado, tampoco supo qué fue lo que le contestó el pelirosa

Pero la Marvell no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco al verlos besarse

Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, su trabajo ya estaba hecho y eso significaba que…

— ¡Wendy! — se dio la vuelta para toparse con el pequeño mago de fuego

— ¿terminaste lo que tenías que hacer? — ella asintió

— ¿vamos? — preguntó con la que fácilmente podía calificarse como la más encantadora de sus sonrisas

_Ella suele actuar de manera bastante femenina cuando lo tiene cerca_

Apenas comenzó a caminar, la peliazul sintió como le tomaban suavemente de la mano, poniéndola un poco nerviosa. Miró al chico, estaba en las mismas

Que tierno

Correspondió el apretón con los dedos temblorosos

Al parecer, Lucy no había sido la única beneficiada esa tarde…

* * *

Hola, soy yo hinchando de nuevo, que puedo decir? hace un frio de puta madre en mi pais (chile) , asi que un saludo no solo a mi audiencia compatriota que se debe estar cagando de frio conmigo sino tambien a todos aquellos que se les viene el invierno encima (no se si todo el clima latinoamericano sera igual, creo que en peru no lo conocen o no asi al menos).

Aunque debo decir que me gustael frio...

En fin, dejen sus comentarios, POR FAVOR, no tienen idea de las grandes ideas y criticas que salen de sus pensamientos cuando lo hacen. Por cierto, el capi de "como conquistar un hada" estara pronto, ya va por la mitad

Se me cuidan


End file.
